


The Tide is Turning

by fyrbyrd



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Prison, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: When Face is kidnapped, he is rescued. but his rescuer is captured and everything goes wrong from there.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Original Male Character(s)





	The Tide is Turning

Rhode Island was a place that Face felt very much at home in. He revelled in his role of the son of a billionaire and made a lot of so-called friends amongst the yacht set. They who were still upset over the loss of the exulted America's Cup to the dreadful Australians and madder than hell that it now resided in San Diego, well at least until the court cases ended.

And Face just fitted in perfectly, he loved the idea of being rich and he played it to the hilt until the team fulfilled their mission of recovering a valuable Rembrandt painting. And naturally he had to celebrate, which he combined with a farewell visit to his rich friends, which he hoped would remain his friends because he might be able to use them in the future in more ways than one, at a well known marina restaurant.

He had told them that he was off to France to catch some sun on the Riveira, though in truth he was really heading for the sun in California, and had no idea when he would be back. So they wined and dined him in style and he enjoyed every minute of it, especially because he didn't have to fork out a cent.  
But even so, he had to get back to the team and had a rendezvous to make with them. He left them swilling champagne, wishing him to return someday and headed out to the car park to a drunken rendition of We'll Meet Again.  
Face gave the parking attendant the check to his Corvette and waited for it to be brought around. As he waited a huge limousine pulled up in front of him, two men dressed in white suits got out and before he even realised it, he had been bundled into the limo which took off straight after.  
He had to roll to straighten himself out and as he did so, he almost wound up in the lap of a third man. Very quickly he pulled away from him and eyed all three.

"Nice catch, Jerry, looks like he'll get us a good price."

"What the hell is all this about?" asked Face.

"Oh, poor little rich boy. Can't you guess? Ransom of course. You must have a rich daddy willing to fork out a fortune to get you back in one piece."

Keeping in character Face answered, "My father's overseas at the moment."

"Then we'll just hold on to you until he gets back, pretty boy."

Face could see no escape from the car, not with two armed goons and the third who was obviously their leader. He decided to wait and see where they were taking him and what chances he'd have there. And of course he'd have to think of some way to continue their belief that he was rich, for he believed they'd kill him if they knew he was worthless to them, except perhaps to the Government.

However, the kidnappers had no idea that their act had been witnessed. Murdock, wondering what was holding up Face had just arrived at the restaurant. He saw Face thrown into the limo. When the Corvette arrived he jumped in and gave chase.

Meanwhile up in the restaurant Face's friend's saw it too and raced to the car park. The attendant was yelling something about the 'vette being stolen so they raced to two of their sports cars unthinkingly and gave chase.

Murdock followed the kidnappers to the boat house, keeping well back so that they could not see him. He watched as they forced Face inside, then about a quarter of an hour later, they left in the limo. Taking the chance Murdock sneaked up to the boat house. There was one guard on the outside which he avoided and was able to get inside.

Looking about he could not see any sign of Face, not downstairs anyway. Carefully he made his way to the stairs leading to the sail loft. As he moved quietly he heard a shuffling outside, fearing it was the guard coming to check he hurried up the last of the stairs.

The loft was dim and yet he could make out a figure tied to a beam at the front of the loft, knowing it had to be Face, he ran to him.

Face's head rested on his chest as if he were asleep, there were signs that he had been beaten.

Murdock shook him, "Face, Face, wake up Face, we've got to get out of here."

Face groaned a little.

Murdock moved behind and began to untie him. He stopped, hearing voices, someone was coming p the stairs. The knots were hard to undo, he fumbled with them. Steps were coming closer. He quit trying to get ropes undone and knew he had no chance at escape. Picking up a plank he determined to defend himself, but he was not going to leave Face.

Four young men emerged from the stairs. They saw Face still bound and they saw Murdock armed only with the plank, they had similar weapons.

"There's another one, come on guys, we'll get him too," said one.

Murdock realized as they approached that these were the rich friends Face had made on the mission, and he also realized that they figured he was one of the kidnappers.

Yet they gave him no chance to explain as they rushed him, even when he didn't defend himself they swamped him, beat him to the ground where he was knocked unconscious.

They quickly untied Face and began to carry him out.

"What about him?" asked one looking down at Murdock.

"He's out of it, likely he'll stay out till the cops get here. Come on, let's get out before any of the others turn up."

They hurried down the stairs with Face, passed the other guard they had surprised and tied up, into their cars and sped off.

Murdock came to in time to hear angry curses and heavier steps coming up to the loft. In seconds he was grabbed by two men in white suits and hauled to his feet.

"He's gone, he's bloody gone!" shouted another in a dark suit.

"But who's this boss?" asked one of the two holding Murdock.

The other stared angrily at Murdock who was still groggy.

"That's what we're going to find out, bring him. We can't stay here, cops'll be swarming over the place as soon as that rich guy tells them we snatched him." He walked off angrily.

The other two dragged Murdock along in his wake. It was soon his turn to be thrown into a limo which sped away from the boat house.

The two men in white suits sat at either side of him as they faced the leader. He leaned forward and grabbed a hold of Murdock's flight jacket.

"Now who the hell are you?"

Murdock stared back.

The leader threw a backhander across his face, "We know the rich guy's gone, but why'd they leave you!"

Still Murdock wouldn't answer him. He pushed back as he let him go.

"Why the hell would they take the rich guy and leave him behind?" asked one of the two goons.

The leader and Murdock stared at each other.

"I don't know why, but we'll find out. I want to know what he knows about them. We've lost a fortune and I want to know how he figures in all this."

Face awoke in the plush apartment of his new friend Martin, looking up from where they had placed him on the couch, he saw them looking concernedly back at him.

"Tem, hey look, he's coming around," said one.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Are you all right?"

He tried to sit up, but his head attacked him when he did. "What the hell happened? Someone snatched me."

"We know, we rescued you," answered Martin.

Face seemed surprised.

"Yeah, we traced you to a boat house, knocked out two guards and got you out," said the one called Steven.  
"They must have wanted to ransom you, get money out of your family. It's happened before."

"It has?"

"Two kids we knew got snatched, their families paid up too and they were freed. One of them however, committed suicide a while later. The other one seems to have left the country. You were lucky we saw that limo take off, and one of them steal your car too."

"Yeah, he stood out like a sore thumb. Funny how he wasn't dressed like the others. Never seen those mafia types wear baseball caps before."

"What?" asked Face.

"Hey, don't get excited. We've called the cops, they'll want to see you."

"Cops! That doesn't matter. Tell me about the guy in the baseball cap, why was he different?"

Steven handed him a drink, "Oh, tall, had a leather jacket."

"Shit," swore Face, "Look where did you take me from?"

"Why?"

"Because that guy wasn't a kidnapper, he's a friend of mine."

"Friend? Him?"

"Yes, we've got to get back there, what did you do with him?"

"He put up a fight," said Martin, "Steve here, knocked him out cold. We... we thought he was one of them."

"But we've called the cops Tem, they'd be there by now."

"Please, I've got to see what happened to him," Face managed to get up.

"All right, all right," soothed Martin, "We'll take you, but I'm sorry, we didn't know he was your friend."

By the time they reached the boat house there were cops everywhere. Asking innocently what was going on, a cop at the gate told of a hoax kidnapping call they had received, yet arriving there, they found nothing.

Face got them to take him home where he found the Colonel waiting for him. And he had to tell him what had happened.

"So you think they've got Murdock because he got knocked out and left behind while trying to help you?" said the Colonel.

"Where else would he be? The cops found no one there. Thankfully they're treating it as a hoax, but we've got to find those kidnappers, they've struck before. Now they've lost a victim and wound up with someone else. They beat me up just for the fun of it, they might kill Murdock."

"But where do we look, Face?"

Face paced the room. He didn't know, but he would never forget those three faces. Those three men who must have Murdock and wondering why he was there and not their victim.

Murdock had been tied to a chair and the two henchmen had enjoyed taking turns hitting him, either across the face or in the stomach, just as they had earlier with Face for kicks. Only this time they were trying to loosen his tongue, to find out who he was and what he had to do with their victim. But Murdock still kept silent, glad that at least Face was safe.

Their boss made them stop the beatings which were getting them nowhere. They moved up to him.

"This won't help us," said Jerry.

"But he must know something about the pretty rich boy," said the one called Floyd, a rather dopey fat man.

"Maybe he's some kind of snitch or something," suggested Alby, the other muscular man.

"He'd better not be. I hate snitches. One of them got my brother put away. They're the lowest vermin on earth," continued Jerry.

"What else could he be? He's none of them rich brats," said Floyd.

"That much is obvious."

"What'll we do with him?"

"Keep him. I don't want him on the loose to talk. Right now I want Alby to trace the one that got away. We know the cops went to the boat house, we gotta find out if he talked to them about us. We didn't have time to scare him like we scared the others."

"Sure boss."

Floyd and Alby moved off leaving Jerry standing before Murdock.

"You've got nothing to do with those rich brats, otherwise they wouldn't have left you, but you must have been with my prisoner when they came. I reckon they thought you were one of my boys. But you ain't, are you? So why were you there, huh?" He walked around his silent prisoner. "They robbed me of a lot you know. Not just the money... You'll talk to me, eventually."

Murdock heard the man walk off and the door lock behind him. Only then did he let the pain of the beatings overwhelm him. His body shook and he let the tears he had desperately held back, come.

All he had wanted to do was rescue Face, but it had all gone wrong. If Face's friends hadn't come along they'd both have been free. But now they had him and he couldn't break Face's cover, they wouldn't believe him, they'd just beat him more. What truth could he tell them anyway? Once Face was home safe he'd contact the Colonel. The mission was over in any event, so Face's old persona would be gone now, or the Colonel would have a new story out sending the character away. Face would be Face, not the rich Rhode Island brat. And the team's base would have moved. He really had no idea where Face and the others would be.

Apart from the fact that they'd be looking for him right now, starting from the boat house.

He hoped they'd get there soon. He hoped they'd be able to find him.

The pain ran in waves over him and he rode the waves as long as he could, but it got to be all too much and he let unconsciousness calm him.

All that Alby was able to learn was that their victim had gone to the west coast and it was not known when he would be back. This he reported to his boss who was none too pleased. However, it did show that he had not spoken to the police who were angry about a hoax kidnapping, further proof.

"Get everything together. This place is no good for us now, we've got to find greener pastures."

"Where?"

"Home, Atlantic City."

"What about the creep we've got?"

"He comes too, I don't let go of him till I know who he is and what he was after."

Face had left the place he had been using, leaving the message that he'd gone to the west coast for health reasons. In truth he and the Colonel had rented a small apartment to begin the search for Murdock. Face had to remain in the place most of the time so he was not seen while the Colonel did the nosing about.

Two days had already passed since the abduction and the Colonel was turning up a lot of information, gathered mainly in a disguise of some type.

They learned of three past kidnappings, two of which Face had heard about. The third was even more secretive than the others. None of them had been reported to the police and that certainly made them wonder. Especially seeing as the victims had been freed, yet none of them were seen by friends afterwards and one had committed suicide afterwards. There had to be a reason. But there were no leads as to where they would find the kidnappers and that worried Face.

Murdock endured an uncomfortable trip in a car then a plane tied up in a laundry basket. He hadn't eaten or drank for three days, he was filthy and hurting and knew it was not over yet. After the plane he was put in a van and wound up inside another warehouse in yet another storeroom. Finally released from the basket, Floyd gave him some water while the boss seemed to be discussing some arrangements with a new man. Floyd put him in a chair while this was going on. Then the original three left the storeroom and he heard the van drive off, leaving him alone with the new man. He was a big man too, not unlike B.A., this man walked closer and stared at him.

"Well now, what have we got here?" he began, "You're a lot of trouble, but you know that, don't you? I've been given a job to do, did you know that? Oh yes, I've got to find out who you are and what you were after, what you know. The boss wants you to sing like a little bird. And you know what, you will sing, little bird, you'll sing your heart out once I get through with you."

Then he hit Murdock hard across the face knocking him to the floor. With his arms tied behind his back, Murdock could not get up, but the man didn't seem to care as he kicked him in the kidneys. After a few more painful blows, the man leaned down and dragged him to his feet by his collar and tossed him into the chair.

"Now talk damn you!" he shouted still clutching him, "Talk."

Shaking off the pain Murdock looked up at him, but kept silent. He was slapped around some more, drawing blood. It got the man nowhere.

Floyd came back a few hours later and walked into the man standing over Murdock back on the floor.

The man glared at Floyd.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"You're an idiot Floyd, he's out."

"Did he talk? Looks like you worked him over good."

"I don't like this bastard. He'll take it, I know he will, but he won't open up, not this way."

"Then how?"

"This guy's been in 'Nam. A pilot I'd say by the jacket. So I'm gonna teach him how to fly all over again. Only he ain't gonna like it when he comes back to earth."

Face and the Colonel were packing, they had learned that the kidnappers had left and also knew their destination. They got that information in New York on the streets, from a snitch. That was not all they had found out.

Following up the previous kidnappings they learned how the victims had been silenced. Each of the three young men had been viciously raped and beaten by the leader of the gang. And they had only learned that information from the file on the suicide. Face had indeed been lucky he was rescued.

But now he was eager to get to Atlantic City. That same bastard had Murdock, though not for the same reason, still, who could tell what might happen to him.

"You'll still have to stay out of sight," said the Colonel at Face's eagerness.

"What? I can't. You'll need me if we are to get Murdock back alive."

"And if they find out you're after them, they'll kill him for sure."

"But it's my fault they've got him."

"How Face? How is it your fault? Is it your fault they kidnapped you, beat you? Is it your fault they saw Murdock as one of the kidnappers when they found you? Things just went wrong all at once. He tried to save you but instead got caught. No he'll be depending on us to get him out. He'll hold out for that. So stop blaming yourself for it. It's no one's fault."

"But --"

"No buts Lieutenant. One of our unit has been taken by the enemy, we have to get him back. There's only you and me, with B.A. in Chicago. Once we find out what the situation is, we'll plan accordingly, but until then you keep in the background."

Face sank down still believing that it should have been him in their hands.

Murdock hurt like hell. He'd taken beatings before, but never as bad as this, not even in 'Nam. But he wasn't going to talk. He wasn't absolutely sure of what was going on, but he wasn't going to let these bastards know who he was. And he knew that if Face was free, that he and the Colonel would be looking for him, he'd just have to hold out.

The big guy returned and circled where Murdock lay on the floor. Floyd was with him.

"Get him ready for me," the man ordered.

Floyd untied Murdock's arms, yet in the pain and stiffness from the beating, Murdock was too weak to try anything. He let Floyd strip off his jacket and hold him upright. The big man seemed busy with something that Murdock couldn't see until he turned. In his hand was a needle.

"Hold him Floyd. This'll loosen your tongue, little bird. You'll sing for me yet."

Murdock didn't know what it was and he also couldn't fight it either. It was injected into his veins and then he was allowed to collapse.

"Enjoy it, little bird, I'll be back later."

Whatever it was, it first made Murdock feel better. The pain seemed to slip away and his mind left the dingy warehouse. He was up in a helicopter again, riding a big Huey over the most beautiful country he'd ever seen before. He felt he could fly over it forever and never get tired of it. But he got tired, he had to bring the lovely bird down. He chose a peaceful spot in a beautiful green field, then on the ground, he settled back into the seat and went to sleep.

He awoke to find himself still in the chopper, only now there was someone sitting beside him.

"Hello Captain. What is your name and mission?"

He vaguely recognized the large man who was dressed in a Colonel's uniform, but it wasn't his Colonel.

"Colonel?"

"I asked you for your name and mission."

There was a feeling inside him warning him not to answer, that if he did he would be betraying himself.

"I'm sorry Colonel, I can't tell you that."

"Oh, but you will, little bird, you will."

He blacked out.

"Damn it," snorted the big man.

"Still won't talk?" asked Floyd.

"Not yet, but when he comes to, we'll have to give him another dose."

"Isn't that stuff dangerous?"

"I don't care, it'll make him talk."

Murdock hurt and he felt queasy. His head ached and everywhere he had been hit before ached as well. He was lying on his stomach, then he felt a boot at his side and he was kicked over onto his back, the pain jolted him like a shock. An arm was grabbed and the jab of a needle stang like an angry bee had found him, he cried out. The figures standing above him were all washed out, their talk garbled, he closed his eyes.

When he opened them he looked up at two Viet Cong officers.

"Now Captain, you are going to tell us your mission," said one of them.

But all he gave them was his name, rank and serial number. Still that pleased his captors.

"Captain Murdock, eh?" the larger one smiled.

"Why were you at the boat house?"

"Boat house?"

"Yes, you remember the boat house, that pretty rich brat was there, but you let him go, didn't you, something went wrong and you got left behind, isn't that true?"

He shook his head, confused. A boat house in 'Nam? Pretty rich brat? What were they trying now?

"Come on, tell us."

He gave his name, rank and serial number.

The smaller one grabbed him, "Let him be, we can use that. Fenton can get into Army records find out about him through that."

The other nodded and they moved away leaving Murdock to relive some memories of 'Nam on his own.

His whole body seemed tight, his heartbeat reverberated right through him painfully, he rolled on his side and threw up until he wretched on nothing and curled up with the tightness.

He heard Floyd, "He's awake boss."

Feet came close.

"How much of that truth stuff did you give him?"

"Not much," answered the big man.

"Yeah sure. Then why's he like that? He'd better not die on me."

"What use is he? An escaped loonie is all he is, a crazed vet."

"He has connections with that do-gooding bunch called the A-Team. I don't want them poking around in my business.

"Then what do we do with him?"

"We still don't know why he was in the boat house."

"Maybe he was hiding there, we just didn't know," put in Floyd, "You said he was a long way from home."

"No, he wasn't hiding there. I'm sure of that," continued Jerry.

Arriving in Atlantic City, the Colonel and Face decided upon a small hotel as their base. They knew they couldn't live around the expensive side of town, they'd be noticed. The hotel was cheap, but it was comfortable and private and they wanted privacy very much, particularly for Face. He could not be seen at all or they might bring trouble to themselves.

Even the Colonel decided to go out in disguise. He also chose to go out at ground level first and therefore he became a wino first. He spent a great deal of time around the back of bars and casinos and soon became accepted by the other street people. They saw many things that others never saw and that way the Colonel gained many clues to the kidnappers.

He therefore didn't spend much time at all at the hotel and only went back to check on Face and tell him what he had learned. He knew Face was restless. And by the time he had some solid clues Face was just about stir crazy.

The Colonel devised a geekish disguise for Face, huge glasses, baggy clothes and they dyed his hair dark, until Face was so different from his usual self. Only then did the Colonel allow Face out.

But the Colonel remained a wino for a bit longer, everything pointed to one casino in particular, so there he would have to snoop around.

There were a few storerooms in the warehouse. Floyd set one up for Murdock. It had a mattress on an old wire bed, there had been an old wash basin in there with tap connections, this was opened up and he was given a bucket for a toilet, a box for a table and that was his new home. There was one window high up on the ceiling like a skylight, but it was unreachable and the door was always locked when Floyd was not there.

Murdock could at least recover from the beatings, but they deliberately gave him food that wasn't nourishing, just enough to keep him alive. That plus the side effects of the truth drug gave him terrible nightmares which further sapped his strength.

He wondered what they would do with him, he was practically useless to them and he didn't like Jerry's indication of using him as a fall guy for something, considering the man was heavily connected to crime.

He could tell from Floyd's attitude that Jerry was getting frustrated by the bungled kidnapping, apparently Jerry had heavy debts, that's why he took up kidnapping rich kids and having a way to hush it up afterwards so no cops were involved.

Added to the fact that they kept him weakened, Floyd hit him if he didn't do what the man told him to do, and he liked to tease him too. Knowing he was an escaped mental patient Floyd was treating him like a child or an animal.

Murdock hoped the Colonel could find him and get him out, all he wanted to do was go home.

"Jerry Mandell is his name," said the Colonel stripping off his wino gear, "He's a big time gambler with connections. But he's heavily in debt mainly through interest on his debts, that's why he took up kidnapping. He has no girlfriends, in fact he seems to seems to be a woman hater. He has an interest in the Pyramid Casino, though that is threatened by his debts. As to where he has Murdock, no one knows, no one I spoke to has seen him."

"But you're sure he is the one?"

"I'm sure from your descriptions and few other things."

"Other things?"

"Mandell's strange habits. His women hating. Face, he's gay, everyone knows it, but no one has the guts to admit they know it, except the street people. They only because they've seen what he does and he's quite brutal about it. He's badly beaten the victims he picks up on the streets. And that goes for the kidnapping victims too."

Face sat straight, "You don't think... you don't think Murdock's in any danger, do you?"

The Colonel's eyes met Face's, "I don't know, Face. I hope not. Murdock is in their hands by mistake, by accident. Who knows what that bastard will do to him."

"Then how do we find out where he has Murdock?"

"All we can do is try to watch him. Find out where he goes. That's all we can do."

"Boss, I'm sick of watching that loonie, can't we just get rid of him?" said Floyd on a visit to the casino.

"I said we hang on to him and I meant it. I'm trying to line up a new job, I've got another payment coming up soon and I'm not going to lose my interest in the casino."

"Another job, where? We can't go back to that snobby island."

"No, not there, somewhere else. And I want that loonie for it, he's gonna help us with it."

"Whatever you say boss. But can I have a few days off, let someone else put up with him."

"Very well Floyd, you've earned it. I'll get someone else."

Floyd went away happy.

Jerry called for Alby.

"Alby, you'll be watching the loonie for the next few days."

"From tonight boss?"

"No, not tonight. No, I want you to do something else. Get that guy, Greldon."

"The one that looks like you?"

"Yes him. Take him out tonight. I have had the feeling I'm being watched all week. Maybe the cops... I dunno. Anyway, take Grel out tonight. I'll slip out later."

Alby nodded and went to do his boss's bidding.

It was late when Jerry slipped out with the keys to the spare car. He was dressed in a tracksuit which made him look like a completely different person.

He drove to the warehouse, tonight he would check on their prisoner.

He kept tossing the keys in his hand as he went in with the meal he had picked up along the way. He unlocked the door to Murdock's room and went in. Murdock lay on his crude bed facing away from him.

"Well now, crazyman, you seem to have taken to captivity all right, but then you're used to it, aren't you?"

Murdock turned over abruptly and looked at him.

"Floyd wanted some time off away from you. Seems you're driving him crazy. So you've got me tonight," he grinned as he said it and tossed the keys a few more times.

Murdock didn't like the way the man grinned and he also didn't like the way he tossed the keys. He suddenly felt threatened.

"You spoiled my fun, did you know that? With that rich brat. Do you want to know how I get them to keep it all quiet afterwards? I have a way, you know. You see I have my fun with the brats and that keeps them quiet. They don't want anyone to know what I did to them. And you spoiled my last one. So you know what? I'm going to have my fun tonight, with you."

Murdock watched as Jerry put down his keys and took off his jacket.

His heart began to thump as he realized what it was that Jerry was going to do.

First Jerry made sure he was secure, then he pulled his pants down. Murdock struggled but could not get anywhere.

Jerry stepped back still grinning, his hand pulled down his own pants which he stepped out of and then began to masturbate himself.

"Yes, you know now, don't you?"

Murdock struggled more as Jerry came to the bed and got on it. He parted Murdock's legs and got between them and lowered himself, entering him. Then he began to move, thrusting deeper. Murdock cried out through the gag, but Jerry just laughed and continued. The old metal bed squeeked under them as tears fell from Murdock's eyes, there was nothing he could do to stop the man.

The old bed squeaked several times that night before Jerry got up and pulled his pants up and left.

He sent someone in the next morning to feed his prisoner, but no one else came near the place.

And he continued sending Grel out after that, he took it upon himself to stay with his prisoner at night and more and more often the old bed squeeked under his violations.

"Alby. Get a crate together with the next load here," said Jerry, "I want your friend at the warehouse brought here."

Alby looked at him strangely.

"Just do it and make sure no one is any wiser about it."

"Sure boss. Anything you want."

Murdock endured being loaded in the crate. He hoped it was being disposed of, but he was to be disappointed.

The crate was opened up in a lavish bedroom somewhere.

Alby and Floyd picked him up and he found himself facing Jerry.

"Dump him on the bed, then get yourselves and that crate out of here," he demanded and was obeyed.

"Well now, loonie. Welcome to your new home. You have pleased me so much that I want you about a bit more. At least you're good for something. Let's say I got sick of that creaking old bed and I've been very horny lately."

He unzipped his fly and pulled Murdock's pants down.

"Very horny," he said entering Murdock once more as he lay with his legs over the edge of the bed.

Jerry held his hips tightly as he rammed away at him mindlessly.

"Don't try banging on the door, no one will hear you," Jerry said to Murdock as he dressed, "There's only the counting room on the other side and no one goes there without me."

He left the room. Murdock lay on the bed. He was naked, had been since Jerry had stripped him the night before. He had leg chains on his legs and rubber handcuffs on his arms. He could move about now, but there was nowhere to go.

He collapsed back on the bed miserable. Jerry didn't even keep a phone in the room.

The Colonel and Face entered the warehouse and searched it.

"There's nothing here," said Face.

The Colonel frowned, "The street people were sure there had been a lot of activity here. I don't get it unless he's been moved already."

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know, Face. I really don't know."

"Someone's been in the warehouse," reported Floyd.

Jerry looked up, "Cops?"

"No boss, just someone broke in, but didn't take anything."

"Get some security on it then. It's lucky I shifted the loonie out of there, now isn't it?"

"Yeah boss."

"Besides we're all off to Phoenix tomorrow and I want Grel here the whole time, he can have a night out on the town tomorrow while we make our move."

Jerry put the takings in the safe and went into his bedroom, Murdock was lying on the bed watching tv.

"Well my loonie friend, we're going on a trip tomorrow, so you'd better be a good boy or else."

Jerry undressed turned the tv off and got onto the bed beside him. He turned Murdock's face to him. "You haven't talked once since I brought you here."

Murdock just stared at him blankly, Jerry shook his head.

"Well, it doesn't bother me. I'd rather have you quiet anyway."

Then he pushed him over and took him.

They had watched the limo go to a nightclub and saw him go in. They went in too. He sat and drank and joked with the bodyguards and then he conned on a girl who let him paw her on his seat.

"That's not him," said the Colonel.

"What?" said Face moving the sun glasses for a better look.

"He doesn't like girls remember. That guy's a double."

The Colonel got up and left with Face right behind him. They got outside to the carpark.

"Damn, we've been fooled all along. The warehouse first, then here. He's been using that double the whole time," the Colonel was angry at himself.

Face leaned against the car and closed his eyes, "And he's still got Murdock."

The Colonel opened the car.

"Where are we going?" asked Face.

"To find out what's really going on."

Jerry and his gang sat in the lounge room of the rented house in Phoenix. Murdock sat with them listening to their plans.

It was another kidnapping they were plotting, another rich kid they were going to snatch and ransom and of course Jerry would rape to keep him quiet too. The only difference this time would be that he would be a part of it. Jerry told him that he'd do the pickup of the ransom, and if he tried anything or didn't come back, then the kid would suffer for it. Murdock believed him.

The victim was chosen, snatched and brought back to the house. Jerry tossed him in the bedroom with Murdock, both tied, only the kid was blindfolded.

Then he sent the ransom demand out and retired to the room to wait.

"Well loonie, this is the new kid, you can't stuff things up this time now, can you?"

Murdock set angry eyes on Jerry.

"Don't give me that," said Jerry grabbing him and throwing him on the bed, "I won't have that."

Jerry unzipped himself and pulled Murdock's pants down, "This is what I want from you, for now."

Then he was on top of him, he didn't care that the kid heard all, because he planned on having the kid later anyway.

Murdock was taken from the bedroom and dumped into Floyd and Alby's hands. They were to get him dressed to make the pickup. Jerry went back into the bedroom to attend to business. They all knew what he intended to do. And they all heard the kid crying out, but Alby and Floyd ignored it and forced Murdock to do the same.

Murdock unhappily made the pickup of the money and returned to Alby who was waiting for him in the car. Then they drove back to the house, Alby making sure they weren't being tailed.

On return they packed the cars and the kid was dumped in with Jerry and Floyd and they took off intending to drop the kid off somewhere where he could get home.

Only things didn't exactly work out that way.

The Colonel threw his keys on the bed in their hotelroom, "Come on, Face, we've got to go."

"Where?"

"Phoenix."

"Why?"

"Because that's where they are."

"How do you know, are you sure?"  
The Colonel leveled his eyes at Face. "I'm sure, because they've all been arrested for kidnapping."

Face was shocked. "And Murdock?"

"He was with them."

"Arrested?"

"He bloody did the pickup for them, of course he's been arrested."

Face didn't say another word, but packed as quickly as the Colonel.

Jerry was furious, the money had a tracer with it. Alby should have checked before they got to the house. The four of them were in a holding cell after being questioned.

He had taken his anger out on Alby, but then he turned to face Murdock. He smiled.

"Well loonie. You're in it with us now. Can't really say anything to them can you? Can't tell them what's been going on because they've got you along with us. Whatever happens to us, happens to you. We all go down together," he laughed.

Murdock knew he was right, nothing could help him now. He wouldn't be believed. And now like them he was facing kidnapping charges, and then of course there was the extra charge of rape. He knew he was facing prison, but he could not escape from Jerry and the others.

Face didn't have to be disguised any more. It didn't matter now if he were seen. He and the Colonel attended the bail hearing to let Murdock see them. And he did, they all did. But bail was denied and they all went back to jail.

"So loonie, I get it now. He was your friend. Only he wasn't no rich brat, was he? He's one of the A-Team you're known to be associated with. You tried to get him back when I snatched him only something went wrong, didn't it? And I wound up with you," said Jerry on return from the hearing, "Think of that boys, we got us one of the A-Team in our outfit, and he's in it up to his ears just like us. We fall, he falls and nobody can do a damn thing. Isn't that funny."

A guard came to their cell, "You Murdock, visitor."

Murdock got up and Jerry laughed, "Now all they have to see is that they can't help you either."

Murdock followed the guard out and with Jerry's laughter following as well.

It was the Colonel, disguised as a lawyer. He sat down.

"How is it, Murdock?"

Murdock looked him in the eye but didn't say a thing.

"Face sends his... well anyway, we've been trying to find you all this time, but that bastard's been one step ahead of us... We tried to talk a lawyer into getting you out on diminished capacity, but he said that'd only get you put you in a prison for the criminally insane..."

Murdock looked up at that, it'd get him away from Jerry.

"The nearest one from here is a hell hole," continued the Colonel, "Are they keeping you together?"

Murdock bowed his head and nodded.

"We know about Mandell, has he... I mean, they haven't..."

Murdock wanted to bury himself, they knew what Jerry was.

He lifted his head and the Colonel saw the answer.

It was his turn to look away.

"Murdock," he turned back, "It means twenty years."

"I know," he answered, "I know it does,"

The Colonel got to the hotel room and put down the briefcase. He knew Face was watching him as he divested himself of the disguise.

"What did he say?" finally asked Face.

The Colonel looked at him, "He knows we can't help him."

Face didn't move, didn't flinch and seemed to expect more.

The Colonel finished undressing, his back to face, "And yes, Face. The bastard has been... using him."

Face crumbled then.

"And there's nothing we can do at all," finished the Colonel.

They sat through the trial as a sort of moral support for Murdock, though he hardly looked at them. But it didn't go very long and they were sentenced straight away. A minimum of twenty years. There would be no appeal.

Jerry hadn't even put up much of a defence even with what he knew he was facing. But then the Federal penitentiary of Arizona wouldn't have any angry creditors waiting for him.

Floyd and Alby as usual did what the boss said to do. And Murdock... he was stuck with them for the next twenty years.

The prison didn't have the space to separate them all. Alby and Floyd found themselves in separate quarters, but Jerry was only too happy when he learned that Murdock would share his, despite his protests.

"Found your voice at last I see," said Jerry as he settled into his new home. It was a two man cell with beds on either side against the walls.

Murdock still stood at the door looking out the grate.

"You never know, you could have gotten worse. At least you know what I'm like."

Murdock screwed his eyes shut, he knew what Jerry meant. In one way the man was right, and it would also mean he'd be safe from other predators.

He sat down on his own bed and reviewed all that had happened over the past months and wondered when the tide of bad luck would turn for him. Whether he'd ever know happiness again.

**Author's Note:**

> There was supposed to be a sequel. I'll add it to the growing list of things to do.


End file.
